A cable connector having this type of clamping means is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 07/391,642, filed on Aug. 7, 1989 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,625). The clamping member to retain a cable in a connector housing comprises not only leg portions to hold such cable by engaging (or biting) the surface thereof but also an anti-slipping mechanism to engage the clamping member itself with the connector housing so that the clamping member does not slip out of the connector housing.
Projections and latching nails are required for engaging such clamping member and housing, thereby making the structure complicated and expensive.
It is therefore an object of this device to provide a cable connector provided with means for effectively securing the clamping member and housing without using such special anti-slipping mechanism.